Dark Side
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: Dark!Naruto, No complaining. Negative reviews WILL be deleted. So if you don't like if Naruto does something or says something, don't complain. Rated M to be safe. Possible slash, femslash, and het relations later in the story. Enjoy


Summary: Naruto is taken in by Iruka, Anko, Gai, and Kakashi while he is a newborn. He has a tough past but his reaction to one case is so sensitive , he goes crazy. He wants revenge and he wants it in the source of blood.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! IF I DID, SAKURA WOULD BE DEAD.

A/n: He may or may not turn dark, turns out how it will, which I dunno yet, :/

Warning: Death, angst, hatred, blood, and other stuff…oh and DEFFINATELY language.

I WILL have 1 or 3 characters that are mine.

_Team Seven_

Naruto Uzumaki: Knuckle head ninja. Shadow clone jutsu specialist.

Sauske Uchiha: Last Uchiha now. Sharingan user in later chapters.

Sakura Haruno: pink haired girl, loves Sauske.(BITCH) not good at anything. Till later chapters…if she survives hehehehe.

_Team Gai_

Rock Lee: hard working ninja who is awesome. (Bushy brow) Taijutsu specialist.

Tenten: Weapons girl. Can summon weapons. Has good accuracy and speed.

Neji Hyuga: special person of the Hyuga clan. Ninjutsu master(Sorta)

_Team Eight_

Shikamaru Nara: Lazy, smart boy. Manipulates shadows to capture enemies.

Choji Akimichi: Boy who loves food. Can use special abilities to attack enemies.

Ino Yamanaka: (PIG) blonde who is Sakura's rival and best friend. Good at a few jutsu.

_Team Nine_

Shino Aburame: Special Bug user. Uses bugs to fight instead of self unless absolutely needed.

Kiba Inuzuka: Dog specialist. Uses dog like abilities to fight. Has sensitive senses because of unique bonding with animals. Usually dogs or wolves.

Akamaru Inuzuka: Kiba's Companion. (Dog)

Hinata Hyuga: strong willed girl. Tries hardest and uses same abilities as Neji Hyuga.

_Sand Siblings_

Gaara No Sabaku: Evil red head with problems because of demon. Uses sand to kill.

Kankuro No Sabaku: Puppeteer, puppet specialist. Gaara's older brother, uses his puppets to kill.

Temari No Sabaku: Oldest of the sand siblings. Fan user. Protective of siblings no matter what. Uses fan to slice enemies to pieces and blow back away from current position..

_Others_

Jiraya: Pervert. Uses summoning jutsu to kill. Summons chief toad. (Usually)

Kakashi Hatake: pervert as well. Reads Jiraya's books. Copy ninja. Has 1 Sharingan eye. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu specialist.

Iruka Umino: dolphin. Teaches young ninja to become Genin. Currently chunin.

Anko: crazy teacher chick who has fun and was part of Orochimaru's group.

Might Gai: crazy guy who trains till believes enough for day.

Minato and Kushina: Naruto's parents.

Third Hokage: brave, willing, honest guy.

Tsunade: Awesome, scary powerful, slug summoner woman. Looks 20 but is around 40 or 50.

Ibiki Moreno: mind bender. Persecutor. Tortureist.

_My Own Characters_

_undecided_

Dark Side

By: Pure Awesomeness J

"Minato are you sure?" "Yes Kushina. He should survive without a problem. He should be respected as the savior of Konaha." Minato replied, giving her hand a squeeze. Looking down, they both felt tears sting their eyes. "We love you, Naruto." Minato said, placing a kiss on their son's head, Kushina copying him. "Good bye, our little blessing. May you hold joy." Kushina said. Minato and Kushina looked in each others eyes, words not needed to express their love for each other. Minato made the hand signs and together, him and Kushina transferred their chakra's and sealed the fox inside their son. As the seal finished, Kushina and Minato fell over, dead.

The Third Hokage walked up a little while later, hearing young Naruto's cries. "Oh no." he mumbled in horror, seeing the baby slightly covered in blood and his parents dead by him. Picking the baby up, he gently rocked Naruto asleep. "Third Hokage." some unnamed person shouted. "Go on, help tend to the wounded. The dead are gone save the few alive." the third answered. "Yes Sarutobi." and the man disappeared with a _swish_. Looking down, he caught a small sob and heard the baby begin to gently cry. _'I will have to find someone to take care of him.'_ he walked on, thinking of all the people who would protect Kushina's child. While he was thinking, Jiraya, one of his former students and Minato's friend and sensei, walked over and sat down next to him. "His name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. That's what Minato told me his name would be in case anything went wrong." Jiraya told him.

"Yes, I remember him mentioning that. I had thought nothing of it at the time but now…" Jiraya looked at him for a moment before saying,

"Who's going to take care of him? You know that this now makes **you** Hokage again."

"Yes I know this and I have no idea who should take care of him. Everyone should honor him for holding a hated evil within himself and protecting him but…I'm pretty sure everyone will hate him for even existing. He will have to be taken care of by someone trustworthy…Where is Tsunade?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "Off gambling and drinking somewhere." they sat their, thinking of someone who could raise this boy without causing him any harm. "What about Anko or Kakashi? Might Gai?"

"Maybe. It depends on their views of the child. We'll wait a little while and let everyone gather their thoughts and their selves before calling them in. How long do you intend to stay? And you know that you are technically his godfather and you should be taking care of him."

"Yes I know that. I may be here just long enough to help clean up and tend to some people. I came to help with the matters at hand but hadn't thought I'd be caught in this type of situation."

"I don't think anyone ever thinks about being put in a situation like this. I must help people with their sanities and such so I must be off. Would you care to join me?"

"…I'll see if I can catch up to you later but I have to help around here, as you understand." the third Hokage grunted in agreement then took off towards a distant cry of sorrow.

**They helped people out and when things were finally straightened up they called Kakashi, Anko, and Gai into the Hokage's office.**

"You all understand that the Forth Hokage is dead, correct?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes sir." they answered in union, voices all sad. "Do you understand that his wife, Kushina, was with child?" Again they all answered in union. "Well, she gave birth before she died." Anko cried in relief and delight. Oh how she had felt such grief, thinking her friend had died with the child still in her, never seeing what she and Minato had created. "Where is it?" she asked, eyes wide and hopeful. As soon as those words left her mouth, Jiraya walked in carrying Naruto. "There." was the thirds reply. Kakashi and Gai stared uneasily at the baby while Anko rushed over and carefully took the child. "What's its Name?" Kakashi said. "Naruto." Jiraya said. "Naruto Namikaze" Kakashi mumbled. "No. Naruto Uzumaki." the third said. "What, why?" Anko asked. "For safety from any of Minato's enemies. Now I must ask you three a very important question." "YES HOKAGE-SAMA?" Gai shouted with youthful vigor, startling Naruto from his sleep, making him cry.

"Gai!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway! What's the question, Hokage?" Anko asked, the start of a headache coming on. "I would like to ask of you three if you would take care of Naruto as long as possible. I would understand if you said no- "Of course I will take care of him, not sure about those two though." Anko said, indicating Kakashi and Gai. Kakashi shifted uneasily while Gai struck his 'good guy pose' and said, "Of Course. I would be honored to help take care of him!" Gai said a little too loudly and caused Naruto to start crying again, making Anko come over and bonk him on the head. "Owww." "Kakashi, what about you?" "…"

"It's fine if you choose not to. I will understand." "It's not that. I have recently taken in another person already so I have to focus on helping him. I will try to help with Naruto if I can but I promise nothing."

"That is fine but who, may I ask, have you taken in?" Sarutobi asked.

"…Iruka Umino."

"Ahh lost his parents to Kyubi. I see. Well you might want to be careful with Naruto around him. He might get a little aggressive. Anyway, thank you all. I greatly appreciate the help. You may leave and go see who can have Naruto what days. Dismissed." The small group walked out and looked at Naruto. "Well, who has him first?" Gai asked. "I do." Kakashi and Anko said. They looked at each other then Kakashi said, "I might as well get Iruka used to him."

"Alright, but only one night. I have him tomorrow. Meet me at noon. We can plan who will have him what days and if we have mission and all that. Meet me at noon at the pork house." Anko said with a smirk. She carefully handed over Naruto and disappeared. "See you tomorrow, youthful rival." he said and disappeared. Kakashi sweat dropped when Naruto started to cry. A woman walked past and said, "You know you're supposed to rock him to sleep or feed him." then she walked out of sight as she turned a corner.

Kakashi began to gently rock Naruto to sleep, then took off for his apartment. When he got their, Iruka called out, "Hey Kakashi could you come help me with my homework please?" "Give me a minute." Kakashi called back. He sat Naruto on the couch for a moment to transform a table into a soft baby cradle. He then gently put Naruto in the crib and went to Iruka. "Yes dolphin-boy? What's the problem?"

"I can't figure this out." he began to say but was cut off when he heard a soft baby cry. "What's that?" Iruka asked. "Oh its, umm, nothing." Kakashi replied. Iruka got up and headed into the living room, following the noise. He stared, mouth agape when he saw a baby. "Why is this baby here?" he asked. "Oh, well the Hokage asked if I could help take care of him." he explained. "Well, whose child is he? And what's his name?" Iruka said, picking the baby up and gently rocking him. "His name is Naruto and he is Minato's son." Once Iruka heard this he stopped rocking and almost threw the baby down. "Why did you bring him hear?" Iruka's voice was a quiet threat. "Because he is just as much an orphan as you." that slapped Iruka back to his senses and he once again picked Naruto up and rocked him gently. "We need milk for him. He's too young to eat still." "I know that."

**Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, And Anko proceeded to help Naruto grow up. Trying to make the boy happy and sweet. But every time they would try, Naruto would glare at them and turn away, mumbling about him being a monster.**

"Naruto, for the umpteenth time, you are not a monster." _'Yes I am. I know he hates me along with the rest of the town. Everyone hates me but hides it. I see it in their eyes. The fear and uncertainty. I'm a monster and I've accepted that fact.' _he thought to himself, while thinking this he just rolled his eyes at Iruka and walked away. Naruto, now 12, walked through the academy. _'People leave me alone, I leave them alone.'_ he thought. As he walked, Gai and his team went running by. Gai stopped when he saw Naruto and his team stopped to. "Gai-sensei. Why have we stopped?" Lee asked. "I just have to talk to my godson for a moment." Gai replied. He walked over to Naruto, his team following. "Naruto, are you alright today?" Gai asked. Naruto glared at him and turned to walk away. "Hey! Don't you know it is rude and un-youthful to walk away without answering?" Lee yelled at him. Naruto turned around and directed his gaze at him.

"Go away, you bloody bastard. I know how much you all hate me so why bother talking to me?" Naruto responded and turned to walk away. Lee charged at him too kick him. "Lee!" Gai shouted. Lee's foot was caught in the air by Naruto and then proceeded to be flipped over. "Like I said. You all hate me and you are weak. Attacking an enemy from behind is a coward's way of fighting." Naruto turned away and ran as fast as he could, sick of the stares of others and the conflict within. As he ran, he heard Gai chase after him, causing his team to chase after him. He ran on and eventually lost them. When Gai and his team lost sight of Naruto, he sighed and remembered what had all started this.

~Flashback~

Kakashi, Gai, Iruka, and Anko walked through the village with a young 4 year old Naruto. They had grown to love him, as their little ball of fun, or in Gai's case, his little ball of playful youth. As they walked, Naruto was continuously glared at. People would turn their children from him and some would curse at him. Still he walked on happy and proud. Kakashi went to a booth and won him a stuffed fox. He was excited to see it and grabbed it. While they were walking to get to a ramen booth, a stranger walked up and took Naruto's arm, pulling him with him. Naruto cried out and Anko, Gai, Kakashi, And Iruka turned to see him pulled a few feet from them. The stranger grabbed Naruto's toy and yelled all types of curses at him, shredding his fox and throwing it at him. Then he tried to attack Naruto. Kakashi easily took him out and held him down while Anbu took the man away. Naruto had cried for weeks and then when they thought he was finally better, he mumbled a few words that made their hopes turn to ice. "I'm a bastered and a monster.

~End of Flashback~

The next day, he was assigned to Kakashi's team. As he waited for Kakashi to arrive, Anko showed up. "Hello there." she said, politely nodding towards Sauske and Sakura. "Naruto, anything you want to talk to me about?" she asked. "Yes. I want to know why the bloody 'ell you're here." he spat at her. "NARUTO, you're supposed to respect your elders and respective adults." Sakura said, _having_ to add her two sense in business that didn't involve her. "It's alright dear. I'm checking up on you. Is there any other questions you want to ask?" "N-Yes there is. Am I staying at your house tonight or Kakashi's? Cause I damn sure am not going to Gai's tonight." "You can stay at either. I will prepare in case you choose mine. But if you stay at Kakashi's you can see what he will do for the test tomorrow." "Good point. See you tomorrow night lady." he said and hugged her. _'She might be the only one who actually likes me for me. And might not hate me…never mind, this bitch is crazy, she is bipolar, and I can't trust any one.'_ he thought.

As he saw her leave, he looked at Sakura and said, "And what business is it of yours for what I do with my life and how I talk to people? None of your damn business so shut up and go crawl in a hole and die." he said with as much hatred he could, venom dripping out of his words. Sauske was meagerly amused, then laid his head back and closed his eyes, bored out of his mind, waiting for Kakashi. Later, the door opened and when Kakashi went to walk in, a bucket full of piss fell on him, making him gasp then slightly throw up. "It's what you get for being so late, stupid." Naruto said. Sakura and Sauske blanched when they saw Kakashi turn an angry gaze on Naruto. "You little Dumass. You know what makes me so late." he growled out. "Yeah, you forcing Iruka into a closet then fucking him up the ass." Naruto growled back. Sauske and Sakura blushed at the mental image and decided to step in. "Can we just get on with it?" Sauske said. Kakashi calmed down then preformed a jutsu making him all clean and smell like a flower.

"Ok. Lets go up to the roof." they made their way up too the roof and sat down when they got there. "Ok let's talk about you. What are your names, what are your likes, dislikes dreams and goals. Lets start with you, Pinkie." Kakashi signaled towards Sakura. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like… I mean who I like is…" "Ok Dislikes?" "Stupidity and NARUTO!" "Um… Ok goals and dreams?" "I want to be a famous person like lady Tsunade and be able to protect my friends and village from enemies."

"Ok. How about you raven?" he indicated towards Sauske. "I like nothing in particular except my emo make up set and tight boxers. I dislike a bunch of things like girls who don't know how to take a hint *tilts head towards Sakura*. My goal in life is to kill a certain someone who has ruined my life and destroy anyone who gets in my way of my goal." they all stared at him for a moment before Sakura giggled and went all Sauske fan girl on him.

"Alright…Naruto you're up." "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like nothing and no one. I hate everyone in this town including you and these two idiots beside me. My goal in life is to get power and show everyone what a true monster is." he growled out.

"Alright, now that we're better acquainted, let's get to the task at hand. Tomorrow you will all be tested. If you fail then you go back to the academy." "What!" Sauske and Sakura practically shouted. "Whatever. I'll just win." Naruto murmured. "We will meet at 3 hours before sunrise and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast or you will probably lose it during the training." "Hai." they all said then dispersed.

Naruto went home with Kakashi that night and tried to get as much info out of him as possible. Then when they were supposed to be sleeping, he could swear he heard Iruka and Kakashi going at it down the hall. "SHUT UP!" he yelled and immediately the noise stopped and he could finally go to sleep. As he slept, he dreamt of blood and dead people around him. One person stood. A red head with an intense look in his eyes that unnerved him in many ways. He woke up in a light sweat.

He met up with the others and when he started stretching, he could swear he saw the Uchiha blushing with a small tent in his pants. _'Knew he was small.'_ he thought with a slight grin. "Hey, Uchiha. Getting slightly hot under the collar huh?" he asked with a small grin. The Uchiha growled and turned away, his blush growing rapidly. "Naruto, you are a stupid joke. Why don't you grow up?" Sakura _again_ had to add her two sense. "Why don't you get over your stupid obsession with him and start looking for someone who might actually like you back." Naruto snapped back. "Hello everyone." Kakashi said. "Lets get started. The task is simple. I have two bells that you have to take. On my say, you may come at me with the intent to kill. Ready?" he asked, staring them down. "…Go." he shouted and all three disappeared. He grabbed his small icha icha paradise book and started reading it when he suddenly felt a strong source of chakra. He didn't pay any mind to it at first, thinking that they were simply fighting amongst themselves when he heard a low growl. Looking over he saw Naruto charging at him with a pure look of intense determination. While he prepared to face Naruto, Sauske came up behind him and reached out to grab the bells, Sakura ready to attack if he suddenly turned.

Sauske quickly unhooked the bells and rushed away, Sakura following. Naruto continued to charge at him then at the last second jumped and sent a spiral kick towards Kakashi's head. Kakashi dodged and grabbed Naruto's leg, throwing him towards the river. When Sauske and Sakura caught him, they helped him stand then showed him the bells. Looking down he gaped and then grinned. "We win." Sakura said in that sickeningly sweet and innocent voice that hides her true ugly. "Good job team. You are dismissed."

(I HATE SAKURA! So does Naruto =) .)

FYI Note

They did NOT fight Gato or Zabuza. The bridge was built though and the people lived. Gato was just to stupid to actually care if the bridge was built and Zabuza got tired of him and 'Dispersed' him. Zabuza and Haku are both still alive ^^ and they will come in to the story but at a different part.

~Later on~

"The Chunin exams are coming up and I want you all to participate. You don't have to if you don't want. Say if Sakura doesn't want to then she doesn't have to. But that's just an example. Do what you feel is right and meet at the academy 5 days from now if you decide to."

~Five days later~

Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura arrive in front of the door, standing in front of Kakashi. "Good. Glad you all showed up. I wouldn't have been able to let you pass me otherwise. And by that I mean you all had to show up or you wouldn't have been able to compete." he said, seeing Sakura start to open her mouth. "Ok in you go." he said and pushed them all in. "Sakura, Sauske. Hey." Ino shouted at them. Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru all walked over and started talking to them, excluding Naruto.

Naruto walked away, bored with the stupid people he had to be around. He walked through the crowds and whipped around when someone touched him on the shoulder. "What do you want?" he growled out to a white haired person with glasses. "I'm Kabuto. Nice to meet you Naruto." the guy, Kabuto, said. "Whatever. Piss off and leave me the fuck alone." he growled out and walked away. When some insolent fool decided to trip him, he growled and went nuts on the guy, ripping chunks of skin off of him and trying to kill him. Many people were yelling and trying to claw him off the dude when Ibiki Moreno came in and saw what was going on. He pulled Naruto off of the dude, then called for medics to help the Dumbass who had pissed the blonde off so much.

"Ok What the hell started that!?" Ibiki demanded. The whole room stared at the bloody Naruto who licked the blood off his lips. "None of your business. I ought to tear out your throat too for interrupting me." he said, the threat in his words very clear and Ibiki backed away with a disgusted sigh. "I should disqualify you and send you out of this room, monster." Ibiki said. "You know I would just fight and kill you as well, along with anyone else who would try. Are we going to get this test done or not?" he growled out, eyes becoming slits. Ibiki gulped then told them take their seats.

"Ok you will be having a written exam test. Everyone ready? Oh and don't even think about cheating, you will be carefully watched by your instructors." Ibiki said once everyone was ready and Naruto a little less bloody. "Everyone ready? Set. Go." he said. Everyone flipped over their test and most started scribbling. Naruto was sitting by a girl with blue hair. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye and saw her busily working on her test. Using a bit of his chakra, he made a small gust, making peoples test fly around the room and giving him a distraction. He quickly found all the answers and wrote them down once everyone settled down and got back to the test.

Everyone finished the test and those who had stayed, passed. "Ok your next instructor should be here soon." Ibiki had just finished the sentence when Anko came crashing in through the window. "Hello Everyone. I am your new instructor, Anko. Meet me at the forest of deaths gates in half an hour or you're disqualified." she said then jumped through the same window. Everyone sweat dropped when she jumped back in through the window, "Oh and hi Naruto." she said to him then jumped back out the window again. Everyone sat there, waiting to see if she would jump back through when all the rest of the glass exploded and rained onto everyone.

Gaara's sand protected him and Naruto's chakra just deflected it. They both got up and calmly left while the rest were nerve racked. They walked in silence and split when they reached the end of the hall.

Thank you all for reading these. I will eventually finish the others but will be done soon. I'll be typing as often as possible. Thank you *Bows* ARIGATO!

Lee: she's nuts

Gaara: I agree

Me: I agree to0

Lee and Gaara: *looks at me*

Me: …

Them:…

Me: I HAVE COOKIES!

Lee: *sweat drop*

Gaara: COOKIE!*runs after me*

Me: *runs away laughing*

Naruto, Sauske, Lee, and Creasant: THANK YOU FOR READING. WILL CONTINUE SOON.

(Creasant is my BFF.)


End file.
